La ciudad del amor
by sophia06
Summary: puede que despues de tanto remar,te estanques con tu barco en un solo lugar,y conoscas a la persona de tu vida,y tambien puede q cambie la forma de ser de un corazon, y todo sera por que es la ciudad del amor?es un sessh
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo I: **La mudanza

Después del fallecimiento de mi padre, mi familia lo único que a hecho a sido ir de aquí para allá.

Por el trabajo que tiene mi madre no nos queda de otra que mudarnos, sinceramente esta vida no me gusta, desearía que solo por un momento olvidemos el irnos de aquí para allá y abitar por lo que mas quieran en una sola cuidad aunque sea un año entero…

Ya no podía decir a cuantos colegios había abitado pues por razón obvias.

Hoy mi madre me dice que volveríamos a mudarnos, cuando creía que por fin nos quedaríamos por un año me viene con esta noticia, decidí preguntarle cuando haríamos el viaje, y noto en mi tono de voz mi bajoneo pero no dijo nada y respondió que en dos días tomábamos vuelo, no quería ni preguntar a donde iríamos esta vez ya me daba lo mismo, si cada vez que lograba hacer amigos los terminada diciendo adiós y casi ni los conocía así que nunca esperaba cartas de ellos para contarme como estaban.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto y mi hermano zota y mi abuelo decidieron llevar el equipaje, y mi madre fue a sacar los boletos yo solo miraba por el vidrio del mismo y poniendo una de mis manos sobre el, dije para mi misma – adiós, gracias por estos días de amistad, aunque sea muy poco pero me sirvió de mucho- y en ese momento sentí que una de las asistentes anunciaba por el alta voz que ya partía el vuelo del avión nº 15, justamente ese era el mió, así que suspire profundo y tome mi camino a la fila de dos o tres pasajeros no mas, mi madre que ya había pasado me entrego mi pasaporte y se fue.

No paso ni 5 minutos y yo ya me estaba acomodando en el asiento, siempre iba en el mismo lugar en cada viaje, en el lado de la ventanilla al menos así en lo alto miraba el lugar que estaba dejando para comenzar uno nuevo.

-madre a donde se supone que nos dirigimos ahora-le dije esperando una respuesta corta y que termine la conversación

-vamos a Francia, ya te anote en un colegio nuevo es privado así que no te hagas drama, y tu uniforme ya lo mande hacer así que por eso tampoco te preocupes- me lo dijo mi madre en el momento que llamando a la camarera

-dígame señora que es lo que desea-le dijo la camarera teniendo al frente un carrito con variedades de cosas

-solo dame un refresco de jugo de naranjas y un libro para leer- le dijo mi madre viendo su celular que recibía un mensaje de su trabajo.

-tome señora, que tenga un buen vuelo- le dijo la camarera con una grata sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Yo solo cogí los auriculares y cerré mis ojos esperando que el viaje pasara sin interrupciones y mientras mas rápido llegáramos mas tiempo tendría en conocer

Francia que por cierto nunca había ido a ese lugar y escuchaba siempre que decían que ese era la cumbre del amor, y quería descubrir porque es que lo llamaban así.

Ya era lunes y debía ir a mi primer día de estudio en este colegio que no tenia idea que es lo que me esperaba ahí.

Así que me levante de mi cama y tome el uniforme, cual me resulto bastante cómodo, diferente al que siempre usaba pero muy bonito, luego de ponérmelo me pare frente al espejo para ver como es que me quedaba, el uniforme era una boina a cuadros, un jumpers también a cuadros("aclaración de la autora, la boina y el jumpers a es como el uniforme de los escóseles"), zapatos negros, medias blancas y una remera blanca, después de tomar mi desayuno, Baje del departamento bastante acogedor en donde permaneceríamos en este tiempo aquí.

Y al bajar, afuera me esperaba un carro negro con los vidrios paralizados, solo esperaba que así no llamara la atención pues mientras menos amigos me haga mejor será así no extrañe cuando deba irme de este lugar.

Al llegar al colegio observe como algunos alumnos entraban y otros se juntaban en grupos y los que llegaban saludaban a todos, solo di un suspiro y le dije al chofer

-¿sabe ustedes a que hora termina el día de clases?-le dije observando el horario que tenia escrito para ese día.

-si señorita, porque lo pregunta. dijo el chofer mirándome por el retrovisor.

-para que me venga a buscarme-le dije y tome mi mochila para bajar.

-como usted díga señorita-

Baje del auto sentí como muchas miradas se posaban en mi, pero ya bastante acostumbrada estaba pues no es la primera vez que me pasa, mas seguí caminando mientras me ponía los auriculares de mi MP4 para escuchar los temas de Ricardo Arjona, y no prestar atención al mundo que giraba alrededor mío. Pero justo cuando pensé que no podía ser, sentí como caía al suelo con mis útiles desparramados y alguien al frente mió con la misma situación que yo.

Era un joven de ojos color azul, de pelo negro y parecía bastante enojado mas no le di ninguna importancia, ni le pedí disculpas ni espere que el lo hiciera así que tome mis cosas y al momento de levantarme sentí un breve escalofríos al escuchar una voz diciéndome

-al menos pedí disculpas, encima que sos nueva venís a chocarte contra mi- me lo decía el chico ya parado frente a mi.

No le di la mas mínima importancia me levante y seguí caminando a mi salón, cuando me tomo de la mano para que me frenara y me diera vuelta para verlo

-que crees que haces-le dije yo soltándome de su mano

-espero que me pidas disculpas- me lo dijo con una voz autoritaria

-Ja y pensas que lo voy a hacer, seguí soñando- y sin importarme lo que me dijo seguí mi caminando.

Al fin termino la clase de historia, que materia que nunca me gusto y siempre me pareció de lo mas aburrido, como podía ser que estaba en 2º del poli modal y aun seguía viendo la revolución industrial,

-bue al menos ya tengo mi receso será mejor que comience a buscar el otro salón antes que termine- iba pensando eso cuando levante mi mirada y vi que solamente estaba yo en el pasillo me sentí aliviada ya que nadie había sentido mi presencia y como el profesor Alonso (el profesor de historia "aclaración de la autora") llego tarde se olvido de presentarme me lo hizo mas fácil aunque sabia que después no me salvaría, me pare un segundo y mire sobre la ventana como los alumnos se juntaban en el patio a hacer sus cosas, pero no había notado que alguien me venia vigilando.

-oye niña-me dijo una voz bastante irritable

Me di vuelta y lo mira -yo-

-si tu, que te pensas que por haberte dejado ir así no mas, luego no te buscaría-lo iba diciendo mientras se iba acercando cada vez mas a mí.

-a eres tu, el que me choco y encima espera que YO pida perdón-le dije con mirada retadora.

-no seas tan chiquilla, tu deberías pedirme perdón a mi o te daré la bienvenida que nunca te dieron nenita rica-lo decía mientras me tomaba de ambas muñecas con todas sus fuerzas y me golpeo el cuerpo contra uno de los pilares que había en ese pasillo angosto.

-suéltame, que te pensas que porque soy una nenita rica soy una débil, pero que equivocado estas- le dije cuando solté una de mis manos y le metía una cachetada.

-que lindo, al fin una chiquilla que me enfrenta y no refleja miedo- me lo dijo como disfrutando la situación.

-oye naraku suéltala, no le hagas daño- le decía un joven que venia en dirección nuestra.

-no te metas sesshoumaru no es asunto tullo- le dijo soltándome de la muñeca que aun tenia sujetada.

-no me importa de quien es el asunto, no la toques y punto-le dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-aja, sabes que no me interesa lo que me digas, solo te aria caso si ella fuera tu- y no lo dejo terminar

-¿mi novia? Pues lo es- le respondió mientras me dio un beso.

-lo hubieras dicho antes y ni la miraba, mejor los dejos solos porque odio los momentos cursis como este- y luego de esto se fue.

Cuando nos separamos de ese beso que me fascino para serles sincera me dijo

-perdón, no debí besarte pero era la unida manera que te deje en paz- me lo decía mientras se le ponía un rojizo intenso en su rostro.

-no hay problema y entiendo, gracias por ayudarme pero seria mejor que no te vuelvas a meter- le dije apenada por lo que había pasado

-no es por nada, pero mejor no te metas con el, le fascina meterse en problemas-me lo dijo mientras me miraba

-a bueno gracias, lo tomare en cuenta- le respondí y tome mi mochila

-oye- me dijo haciendo que lo mirara

-dime-le respondí

-¿eres nueva?- me lo pregunto

-si, eres el primero que lo nota-le dije mientras me reía

-¿enserio?-riéndose conmigo

-si, bueno será mejor que me valla, aun debo buscar otros salones-le dije

-espera¿a que clase entras ahora?-me preguntaba mientras miraba la hora.

-voy a la clase de computación-le dije mientras se hacia sentir el timbre avisando que ya había terminado el receso.

-a esa voy yo justamente¿vamos juntos?-me lo dijo con esa mirada que la tenia desde que me ayudo, esa mirada fría que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

-por cierto soy kagome-le dicia recordando que aun no nos habiamos presentado

-oh, pero que tonto soy, yo soy sesshoumaru, un gusto kagome-me lo dijo estrechando su mano.

-el gusto es mio-le dije mientras hagarraba su mano. -bueno, vamos-le dije esperando para ver a donde comenzaba a caminar el.

-bien, es en el otro piso seguime-mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Y así pasó el día, pues nos charlamos nada ya que en la clase de computación no nos dejaban hablar, y cuando toco el timbre de finalización del día, todos salieron y antes de que saliera del colegio sesshoumaru me invito a que nos encontráramos a tomar algo en un bar que se encontraba a dos cuadras del colegió, y con gusto acepte.

Después de eso vi al frente del colegio el auto en el que había venido hoy y justo cuando ya estaba llegando el chofer bajo y me abrió la puerta.

-buenas tardes, desea ir a algún lugar la señorita- me lo decía con una sonrisa que le quedaba muy bien.

-no, gracias deseo ir al hotel por el momento- y subí al coche.

Fue un viaje tranquilo y silencioso pero no me molesto en lo absoluto ya que iba pensando en lo que había vivido de lo que va en el día, a parte iba mirando por la ventanilla el lugar que por cierto era hermoso y así llegamos al hotel.

Hola… gracias a aquellos que estén leyendo mi fics, espero que les guste y si les llegara a gustar les pido que me dejaran un reviews para saber si al menos lo leen, y si no, no importa les agradezco igual que lo lean, hasta la actualización chauuu


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo II**: El encuentro

Baje del auto y subí por el ascensor al departamento, y luego que entre y deje la puerta con llave dije:

-llegue-mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto a sacarme el uniforma y a dejar la mochila.

-hola hija, ¿como estuvo tu nuevo día de clases?- me hablaba mi madre desde la cocina.

-bien, conocí a un chico que me ayudo con un problemita-le decía colocándome una remera.

-mira vos, y que problema si se puede saber-me lo decía entrando a mi cuarto.

-es que lo que pasa que un chico me choco hoy, y parece que es medio indisciplinado-se lo decía ya una vez totalmente cambiada.

-a ya veo, no importa-salio del cuarto para ver la comida.

-a madre hay voy a poner la mesa, después acomodo mi cuarto-le dije corriendo tras ella.

-bueno, y ¿como era ese chico?, ¿como se llama?-lo decía dándome el mantel para que lo coloque en la mesa.

-bueno, es alto, tiene pelo plateado, ojos color miel es como el sol, así de notorio es su color, aparenta tener un buen cuerpo, es agradable, simpático, pero tiene una mirara fría que no representa ningún sentimiento y se llama sesshoumaru-le respondí llevando los platos y los vasos arriba de ellos a la mesa.

-muy bien, ya va a llegar sota con el abuelo-decía mi madre mirando el reloj

-bien madre, voy a estar en mi cuarto, llámame cuando estés sirviendo la comida-le respondí caminado hacia mi cuarto.

Y así fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con llave y puse la radio para escuchar latinos, me tire a mi cama y justo comenzaron a dar una canción que me encantaba, y mientras la letra se hacía escuchar observaba al infinito con mi mente vagabundeando en los recuerdos del día de hoy, me toque los labios recordando el profundo beso que me había dado sesshoumaru, era el primer beso que me había quedado como grabado en mis labios, y lo que es pero quería mas y mas probar esos besos, pero era imposible, ya que podría terminar enamorándome de algo que nunca será mió, ya que me di cuenta lo popular que era el en este instituto.

Mientras mas profundizaba mis pensamientos, sentía un par de golpes y unos gritos llamándome, y ahí volví a la realidad era mi hermanito diciéndome que ya estaba la comida.

Y bue así me paso toda el medio día, hasta que llegaron a ser las 16:00 así que le dije a mi madre, si me daba permiso para encontrarme con sesshoumaru y mi madre me dio el permiso, así que entre a bañarme, y en el baño que esta en mi cuarto y cuando Salí fui al placard así elegiría que ponerme, así que decidí sacar algo cómodo, entonces saque una solerita de color negro de un largo que sobre pasaba unos centímetros las rodillas, era ajustado hasta la cadera y tenia unos detalles muy bonitos con hilos de color blanco, me puse unos zapatitos de punta redonda de color blanco, me coloque un poco de maquillaje y me hice una trenza que colgara sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

Ya eran las 17:00 así que tome mi bolso en donde llevaba lo que creí necesario y baje del departamento, a fuera ya me estaba esperando el chofer con el auto, así que le indique a donde debíamos ir, y sin ninguna objeción me llevó al lugar que le había indicado, al llegar ahí baje del auto y le dije que yo llamaría para el hotel en el momento que necesite que me recogen o volveré en un taxi y el chofer no me dijo nada mas subió al vehiculo y se marcho.

Me dirigí hacia el bar, y lo vi sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana, me hizo una seña y yo solo le sonreí y me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba

-hola sesshoumaru, perdón si demore mucho- se lo decía mientras veía como se paraba y me saludaba, y luego tomo la silla en la que me iba a sentar y la corrió dándome seña a que me siente allí.

-no hay problema, no te espere mucho recién llegue-yo ya sentada el tomo asiento y me sonrió, en eso se acercaba el mozo

-buenas tardes, desean ordenar algo-decía un mozo muy simpático, entregándonos el menú así viéramos cuales son las variaciones de ordenes que podríamos tomar.

-bien, yo quiero un licuado de frutilla-mientras le decía anotaba mi pedido, y recio la carta y luego miro a sesshoumaro.

-yo quiero lo mismo, tenga y gracias-le entrego la carta también y el mozo se marcho.

-muy bien, y ¿como estas?-me lo decía mirándome

-bien, gracias, y ¿vos?-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-bien, y dime de que colegio venís-

-bien, no creo que la conozcas, pues no soy de acá-

-a ya veo y ¿de donde venís?-

-vengo de Japón-

-¿Y de cómo vinieron tu familia y tu para acá?-lo decía con un tono medio confuso

-lo que pasa que ya hace 6 años que falleció mi padre, y desde entonces viajamos mucho a causa del trabajo de mi madre-después que le respondí, di un gran suspiro.

-ah ya veo, ¿y en que trabaja?-

-es agente de investigaciones de asesinatos en todo el mundo, y es por esa razón que viajamos tanto.

-a ya veo, entonces debes conocer gran parte del mundo-

-bueno no tanto-baje mimbrada y la dirigí a un vació.

-porque lo decís, no es que has viajado mucho?-

Y justo en el momento que le iba a contestar llego el mozo con la orden

-muy bien aquí tiene, cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman-decía el mozo colocando la bebida en la mesa.

-gracias, por el momento esta bien-respondió sesshoumaru y yo solo quede mirándolo, el mozo se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar en donde estábamos sentados nosotros.

-bien, ahora ya podes responder verdad- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-si, como te decía si fui a muchos lugares del mundo, pero no a todos los conozco bien que digamos.

-y como es eso?-

-es que nunca estuvimos mucho tiempo en cada lugar, en tenses no hacia amigos y no tenia quien me hiciera conocer el lugar, ósea si los conozco de la A a la Z pero lo que pasa es que no es lo mismo que conozcas con amigos, a que te lo enseñe un guía, me entiendes?- le dije tomando un sorbete de mi licuado.

-si te entiendo, pero esta vez no va a ser lo mismo- me lo dijo mientras también tomaba su bebida.

-¿y por que lo decís?-lo dije mirándolo con dudas

-porque aquí ya hiciste un amigo, el cual te enseñara cada rincón de esta ciudad, claro si estas de acuerdo-

-claro, pero días de clase no por favor, porque debo actualizarme en cada materia- le decía riéndome.

-claro, entiendo igual nos veremos en algunas clases que coincidamos y en los recesos-

-si, por supuesto que si-

-a casi lo olvido, se que ya te pedí perdón pero lo vuelvo a decir perdón por el beso que te di hoy pero era la única manera de que naraku no te moleste-me lo dijo ya bajándose medio baso de licuado.

-si, te perdono y entiendo y si no fuera por ti no se en que problema me hubiera metido.

-esta bien, aparte gracias a ese problema te conocí a ti, y por eso estoy muy agradecido de haberme metido en algo que no me importaba.

-si, a mi también me halaga mucho, y dime ¿vivís cerca de aquí?-le dije tomando otro sorbete de mi licuado.

-si a unas cuadras de aquí, y vos ¿en donde estas parando?-

-yo estoy en el hotel de IV estrellas que esta a cinco cuadras de acá-mientras le respondía tomaba otro poco y comenzó a sonar mi celular.

-discúlpame- y vi que era un mensaje de mi prima Kikyo que vivía acá en Francia, y deseaba visitarme, dio la casualidad que ella también esta en mi colegio solo que falto porque se quedo dormida y no nos habíamos visto.

-es mi prima, kikyo preguntándome si mañana ira al colegio-le respondí y me asombre cuando escuche lo que me pregunto

-kikyo Higurashi, sos prima de ella?-

-si, por parte de nuestros padres-le respondí ya casi terminado de tomar mi licuado, cosa que el ya lo había terminado al suyo.

-ósea que vos sos kagome Higurashi-

-así es me había olvidado de decir mi apellido que torpe soy-le dije, justo en el momento que me pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

-si, bueno no sos la única yo soy sesshoumaru Tashio-

-ya veo, mejor llamo al mozo si no se nos va a hacer mas tarde-le dije mientras le hacia seña al mozo para que viniera a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

-señorita, desea algo mas?-decía el mozo

-nos puede traer la cuenta por favor-respondió sesshoumaru.

-si, en un momento por favor- y fue a buscar la cuenta.

-deja que yo pague los licuados de ambos, yo invite yo pago-dijo sesshoumaru levantándose de su silla.

-pero-y no me dejo terminar de hablar por que en el acto respondió

-pero nada, yo pago esta vez-dijo

-bueno, cuando yo desee pagar algo mas vale que no te quejes.

-bueno, si como no, no voy permitir que lo hagas-respondió bajito tratando de que no escuchara, pero igual escuche

-dijiste algo sesshoumaru?-le dije con una sonrisa picara, y me levante de la silla.

-solamente dije bueno, vete saliendo si queres, yo ahora pago y salgo-

-bueno- y Salí del bar.

Ya eran las 17:45 y era temprano aun para ir al hotel, así que esperaba que sesshoumaru me invitara a ir a algún lugar mas, o si no me aburriría estudiando.

-bien, aun es temprano, así que espero que quieras ir conmigo a un lugar que deseo llevarte-me lo dijo saliendo del bar y caminando a donde me estaba yo

-claro vamos, ¿pero a donde?-le dije confundida

-es una sorpresa ya lo veras-me dijo y me tomo de la mano dirigiéndose a donde me quería llevar.

Hola… solo recibí un reviews que por cierto le estoy muy agradecida a esa persona, por lo meno se que lo están leyendo suerte y hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo III: **Jugar a una mentira hecha realidad?

-claro vamos, ¿pero a donde?-le dije confundida

-es una sorpresa ya lo veras, así que confiarías en mi?-me lo preguntaba con una carita imposible de decir no.

-si claro, pero que piensas hacer-

-ya veras, puedo?-

-si claro-así que deje que me vendara los ojos y luego que lo hizo tomo mi mano y me susurro al oído

-ven vamos, iremos en mi auto, porque queda medio lejos de donde nos encontramos- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y deje que me llevara, sentí que parábamos

-que pasa?-le pregunte cuando sentía que dejaba de sujetarme la mano

-llegamos al auto- me tomo la mano-ven, sube, cuidado con la cabeza- y me ayudo a sentarme, luego que se aseguro que estoy bien sentada, cerro la puerta y al minuto sentí como el entraba al auto y cuando cerro la puerta, yo no decía nada solo sujetaba la falda de mi vestido y en ese momento, lo sentí muy cerca mió, casi como si estuviera por besarme y me puse algo nerviosa, que no paso por alto ante este.

-tranquila, solo te colocare el cinturón, para ser mas precavidos- lo decía mientras lo abrochaba, y con un tonito medio burlón, al notar mis nervios…

-se, claro no hay problema- se lo dije mas tranquila

-deseas que ponga música?-me preguntaba mientras enseñita el gustes, no tengo problema-le dije sonriendo

-bien, como gustes- y prendía la música-oye-

-dime, que pasa?-le dije, mientras que pensaba que quería preguntarme, solo esperaba que no me preguntara porque me puse nerviosa hace un momento atrás

-por que naraku te amenazaba así?-me preguntaba mientras frenaba el auto, calculo que era porque se había topado con un semáforo

-ha- que suspiro que di en ese momento, es como que me volvió el alma al cuerpo- fue porque hoy cuando entre al colegio, chocamos y ambos caímos al suelo, y pretendía que yo me disculpara cuando el tenia la culpa.

-a ya veo- mientras volvía a arrancar el auto-pero no crees que hubiera sido mas fácil que le pidas disculpas y listo-me pregunto

-si, pero no le voy a dar con el gusto con algo que no tiene razón-le dije con tono medio enojado.

-si, bueno pero ahora te molestara y aun mas cuando sepa que no somos novios-lo decía como si realmente se preocupara por mi.

-bueno, es que nunca imagine que alguien que no me conociera me salvara y aun mas diría que es mi novio y que-quede callada mientras recordaba aquel beso que me dio.

- y que, que te besaría?-preguntaba con un tono picaron y se reía.

-si, que me besara-le respondí enojada, para que se diera cuenta que no me gusto ese tonito

-bueno por el beso, yo ya pedí disculpas- si no fuera porque tengo mis ojos vendados pensaba yo, me gustaría verle la carita que pone.

-si lo se, y yo te perdone-

-y ahora que aremos?-

-con respecto a que- mientras pensaba en lo que me decía y sobre todo en "que aremos", ósea como que se involucraba el también, o me parecía a mi.

-con el tema de naraku, si descubre que no somos novios te va a molestar los restos de tus días en el colegio-

-si, quizás tengas razón, pero no creo que este mucho tiempo así que cálculo que lo aguantare-

-no me importa, si estas un día, un mes, el tema es que no quiero que te moleste-

-entonces que deseas hacer-volvió a frenar, y como no sentí que parara el auto, supuse que debe de ser otro semáforo

-mmm, déjame ver, tengo en mente que aunque sea en el colegio crean que somos novios, porque si naraku sabe que sos mi novia, no te va a molestar.

-y como lo sabes?-pregunta curiosa mientras volvía a parar.

-bueno, llegamos-mientras que me lo decía, paraba el auto. Quise abrir la puerta del auto, del lado en donde yo me sentaba, obviamente una vez que ya me había sacado el cinturón que sessho me lo había colocado.

-espera, ya voy yo, si no puede que te golpees, o no pises bien y caigas a causa de que no ves nada- me decía mientras se apuraba en salir.

-de acuerdo como prefieras-cerro su puerta, y al minuto abrió la mía.

-toma mi mano-y en ese momento sentía como la calidez de su mano tocaba la mía-bien baja-afirme con mi cabeza y baje, luego se aseguro de dejarme en la vereda, y volvió al auto a cerrar la puerta, y yo aun no podía ni siquiera espiar el lugar, gracias a que tenia mis ojos vendados, pero no me arrepentía yo deje que lo hiciera, aparte si lo hizo debe de ser por algo, y esa razón creo que no se la pienso preguntar, hasta no verla con mis ojos

-bien, vamos?-me lo decía mientras volvía a sujetar mi mano

-si, espero que me guíes- y caminamos un poco, yo diría casi nada, entonces frenamos me soltó la mano y se coloco de tras mío para quitarme el pañuelo que llevaba, me lo quito y me susurro al oído.

-ya puedes abrirlos-y comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, y en eso iba viendo una fuente era, mejor dicho es hermosa, tenia como parte principal a dos estatuas, que parecían dos enamorados mientras se besaban, y el agua salida desde debajo de esta, asía los costados como resaltando la impresión que deseaban dar, no solo que me parecía hermosa, si no también que única, porque generalmente las que veía siempre eran ángeles en diferentes poses, y con diferentes objetos, ya sea un arpa, o un jarrón o cosas así, este en cambio era único y me fascinaba, me di vuelta y lo abrase

-es hermoso, es la primera vez que veo algo tan bello, de todos los lugares que conozco-

-me alegro que te allá gustado, no estaba seguro si te complacería el paisaje, pero veo que si-

-si y mucho, gracias-le respondía mientras le sonreía y seguíamos abrazados.

-de nada, solo te pido una cosa-

-y cual es?-

-que aceptes lo que te dije en el viaje, camino asía aquí-

-que cosa-asiéndome la tonta –respeto a lo de naraku-

-si- ¬¬

-bueno- quede callada y pensé unos segundos- de acuerdo, como quieras, conforme?-entregándole una sonrisa

-si-y me dio un beso en la frente –comprende que lo algo, solo por tu bien, así naraku no te moleste-

-de acuerdo- pensé "será que solo por eso lo hace, y yo que pensaba que era por algo mas, bue es mi primer novio, y el primer chico que me dio un beso en la boca, lo se, el beso fue para salvarme y el estar de novios también, pero que mas da, algo es algo o no?, solo espero no sufrir luego"

-de acuerdo-

-valla valla, que tenemos aquí, sesshoumaru enamorado?- hablando de roma, el burro se asoma, y para el colmo cuando pensaba que no existiría otra escena mas romántica que esta, llega naraku acompañado con no se quien, a opacar mi momento,¬¬.

-hola sessho-le decía una chica de pelo negro ondulado, con unos ojos color rojos y con expresión fría, traía puesto una pollera de shins cortita, y una musculosa negra, y unos zapatitos del mismo color, tenía una coleta alta.

-hola kagura, naraku-respondía sesshoumaru.

-hola, no piensas presentárnosla?-preguntaba naraku que tenia puesto unos shin anchos oscuros, y una remera negra con unos dibujos rarísimos plateado.

-si-mientras lo señalaba- el es naraku- y ahora la señala a ella- y ella es kagura- me señala a mi- y ella es mi novia kagome-pucha que sabia como ponerme colorada, no pensé que me presentaría así

-hola, un gusto a ambos- y los saludaba con un beso en el cachete a cada uno.

-el gusto es mió- responde naraku

-si, como sea-dijo ella, y me fulmino con la mirada, como si le hubiera quitado a su chico, primero que no era suyo, y el lo propuso así, no es que yo le estuviera rogando, aunque admito que me agrada mucho que lo allá hecho.-por cierto iban a algún lugar?-pregunto kagura

-bue ahora que lo preguntas, si le estoy haciendo conocer el lugar, ya que no es de aquí, y bue por fin vino con su familia, y ahora estoy mas feliz que nunca porque la tengo a mi lado-respondía el, y yo solo lo miraba, me quede callada no porque no deseaba contestar es porque no encontraba palabra para hacerlo.

-quieren que los acompañemos-dijo kagura

-gracias, pero deseo estar a solas con mi novia si no les importa-respondió de vuelta sesshoumaru.

-como quieran-respondió kagura, valla que me estaba odiando es mas creo que en su mente se imaginaba como me estaba matando, solo deseo que no me encuentre con ella cuando este sola, porque no me quiero imaginar mi final, pensaba

-vamos amor-

-si, vamos, chau nos vemos mañana en el colegio verdad?-

-si-respondió naraku, y mientras yo los miraba a ambos, sentí como unos calidos labios besaban los míos, era sesshoy besándome, quede sorprendida unos segundo, y luego cerré mis ojos para disfrutar mas el beso, que creo que seria el ultimo en el día.

-bueno nos vamos, hasta luego chicos- decía naraku, agarrando de la mano a kagura para irse del lugar.

-chau-respondió sesshoumaru, cuando se aseguro que ya se habían ido me dijo- perdón, pero era la única manera de que crean-

-mmm, no hay problema, pero- le decía yo

-pero que?- pregunto con una carita que te morir por plantarle uno y mil besos a la vez

-pero, si pensas pedirme perdón por cada vez que me des un beso, y me tendrían que pagar, en una semana me hago multimillonaria- le respondía mientras reía a no poder mas.

-bue, si creo que tenes razón-me decía, y yo solo le sonreí y le di un beso en la boca-y eso?-pregunto curioso

-no te gusto?-le respondí yo con otra pregunta

-si es por si me gusto, me fascino-y comenzamos a caminar por la plaza.

**Hola… como estas?, espero que bien, perdonen por haberme demorado tanto, es que no me inspiraba en lo absoluto, y para el colmo lo que había escrito no se guardo, así que menos inspiración me dio, y el otro día estaba en la biblioteca jejeje, y vino la inspiración como arte jejeje, eso era por el embole que tenia, así que aproveche y me puse a escribir.**

**Gracias a ustedes, los que leen mi fic, que no se si esta bueno o no, pero al menor lo lees y eso es mucho para mi, espero que les guste este, y creo que no me demorare en la post del otro.**

**Chauuu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo IV: la llegada de mi prima**

-pero que?- pregunto con una carita que te moris por plantarle uno y mil besos a la vez

-pero, si pensas pedirme perdón por cada vez que me des un beso, y me tendrían que pagar, en una semana me hago multimillonaria- le respondía mientras reía a no poder mas.

-bue, si creo que tenes razón-me decía, y yo solo le sonreí y le di un beso en la boca-y eso?-pregunto curioso

-no te gusto?-le respondí yo con otra pregunta

-si es por eso, si me gusto, me fascino-y comenzamos a caminar por la plaza.

-bien, me alegro-le decia yo mientras sentia que me agarraba la mano

-ven, sentemonos ahí asi conversamos un rato mas antes que debas irte-me lo deica señalando una banca serca de donde nos encontrabamos parados.

-como quieras-no termine de sentarme y comenzo a sonar mi celular – perdon-

-hola-pregunte curiosa, pues la llamada estaba bloqueada

-hola hija-

-ha hola ma, pasa algo-

-no solo te queria recordar que viene tu prima a quedars eun tiempo por lo que tus tios viajan-

-esta bien, a que hora llega-

-esta en camino, recien corte con ella-

-bien ma, si llegase a llegar antes que yo le dices que yo tambien estoy en camino-

-bien, chau hija-

-chau ma-y corte la llamada

-pasa algo?-preguntaba curioso

-si, me debo ir-le dije mientras observaba como se levantaba

-bien de acuerdo, vamos?-decia mientras comenzaba a caminar

-espera, como que vamos?, eso suena como que te incluis-le decia mientras trataba de alcanzarlo

-si, pues no pensaras que te iras sola o si?-

-bien eso no lo habia pensado, pero llamo al hotel que me manden un chofer, no te hagas drama-

-ni loco te dejo ir sola, que pensas, que te podes ir asi nada mas y yo quedo aquí, estas equibocada-me decia mientras me daba una gran sonrisa.

-bien, perdon, solo que no queria ser una molestia- cuando escucho eso se dio vuelta, quedando ambos demaciado juntos

-no digas que sos una molestia, aparte yo me ofreci a llevarte asi que ni una palabra mas, okay?- yo solo afirme con la cabeza y me dio un beso, dejandome con ganas de otro, y solo nos dirijimos al auto

-bien-me decia mientras me señalaba a que entrara al carro, yo solo di un suspiro y entre, espere que el tambien entrara y mientras me iba abrochando el cinturón

-recuerdo, que tu hotel esta de la colegio a dos cuadras verdad?-decia mientras arrancaba el mobil

-si asi es, el hotel se llama Carlos V- .aclaracion de la autora. en donde vivo hay un hotel que se llama asi, y no se me ocurria otro, asi que puse este

-a ya se, valla ahí vivis?-lo decia con un tono de asombro

-bue mientras permanesca aquí asi sera-le dije mientras veia un semáforo en rojo

-valla, que bueno- y asi fuimos todo el camino hasta que llegamos a las afuera del hotel

-bien, debo irme, gracias por traerme hasta aquí, espero no haber sido una mo…- y recorde que no queria que dijera eso- quise decir que espero no haber sido una aburrida

-no al contrario, te creo bien dibertida, y de nada, nos vemos mañana en el cole verdad?-

-si, alli estare-y rei- no tengo que actualizarme en todas las materias eso es lo feo d emudarse y cambiar de colegio- y di un gran suspiro

-en lo que dudes, me abisas yo te lo aclaro recuerda que soy un año mayor que tu-

-bien, tendre esa propuesta en mente, mejor me voy no quiero demorarme mas-

-bien- mientras me da un beso un la boca, yo solo me deje llevar y luego d eunos minutos cai en cuenta ya que no podia respirar

-bien, nos vemos mañana- y me baje del auto, estuve parada un rato hasta que el se fue

-creo, que alguien se esta enamorando, y eso que recien llega a este lugar- me decian eso mientras me susurraba en la oreja, me di vuelta sorprendida por lo que escuche

-prima, que decis ya tas medio loquita-le dije tratando de tapar lo que pasaba entre sesh y yo

-sera, pero mis ojos no me engañan y te observe como besabas al hermano de mi novio- me decia mientras nos abrazabamos

-como asi, el hermano de tu…- y no me dejo terminar

-si como escuchaste de mi novio, pero ven vamos arriba me cuentas todo, me alludas con las maletas- y vi hacia abajo traia tres maletas, me gusatra saber como hizo para traerlas a estas sola, peor no queria preguntarlo en solo pensarlo me daba escalofrios. Subimos por el ascensor hasta el piso que debiamos ir, y cuando bajamos de el, nos dirijimos a la puerta del departamento

-bien, llegamos, aca es-le dije mientras abria la puerta

-mama, ya llegue, y tranquila que llegue con kikyo- mientras gritaba eso, veia como se asomaba mi ma que estaba en el comedor

-chicas, me alegro de verlas a ambas-

Perdon por la demora, pues les comento una que estoy con los examenes a full y eso me saca la inspiración, y para el colmo la semana pasada escribi este capi me habia quedado re bueno, y parece que me olvide de guardarla no se, el tema que cuando quise subirlo no lo encontre, y eso me super molesto y bue, se que este es super cortito pero es para que lo sigan leyendo, y prometo que antes del lunes ya subo el capitulo 5 como recompenza.

Gracias a los que leen mi fic, a los que me dejan sus huellitas/comentarios/rebiews o como deseen llamarlo, y gracias tambien a aquellos que lo leen pero no me dejan nada, al menos se toman el tiempo de leerlo y eso me basta bastante, besos chau


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía. Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro

**Capitulo V**: Salida de cuatro

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Era viernes a la mañana y casi no lo había visto a sessho ya que tenia solo una semana pra actualizarme en todas las materias, así que cada vez que nos veíamos eran en los recesos, y en las materias que compartíamos ya que el estaba en 3º 4ta y yo en 3º 6ta y cuanto a mi prima kikyio ella estaba en 4º 2da al igual que inu su novio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, sessho me esperaba ya afuera de mi curso, ya que el mió estaba junto pasando un curso al suyo

-hola amor-me decía sessho mientras salía de la puerta, y como estaba distraída no lo veo

-ah, ah hola amor- y le di un beso en la boca

-estas distraída-me decía mientras se ponía a mi lado

-si, lo que pasa es que la profe anuncio que ahora el lunes tenemos examen y me faltan seis hojas para completar la carpeta así que ahora como sea las copio

-a ya veo, así que ahora tampoco me darás mucha bolilla-lo decía, y yo me pare y le tome la mano, ya que había guardado la carpeta en mi bolso

-espera sip-y se paro e hice que se diera vuelta para ponerlo frente a mí, habíamos quedado solos en el pasillo, ya que yo iba re lenta por lo que iba guardando las cosas, y todos habían ido al comedor o al patio

-que pasa amor-me decía mientras se acercaba, y hacia que quedara con mi espalda apoyada en uno de las casonas del pasillo, y el frente a mi, mirándome

-perdón si no te preste mucha atención esta semana, prometo recompensarte, pero no digas que no te doy bolilla por favor, si no me pongo mal- le respondí mientras le pasaba mi mano derecha por su hombro

-esta bien, perdóname a mí por exigirte tanto, se que tenes que actualizarte en las materias- y cuando termino eso me dio uno de los besos mas dulces, no es que los anteriores no lo fueran, pero cada uno era mejor que el anterior, y eso hacia que me enamorara un poco mas de el, cuando terminamos el beso, me mordió el labio inferior, eso me encantaba

-bueno, vamos a comer algo dale-si le decia, asi que me abrazo, y uso su mano en mi hombro derecho yo le tome la mano, y la abrase con el brazo izquierdo, fuimos callados ya que yo hiba pensando "como are para recompensarlo, haber tiene que ser algo que lo sorprenda, pero que… a ya se"… llegamos al comedor inu y kikyo ya nos estaban esperando con sus bandejas con comida, y nosotros no teníamos nada

-eh hasta que llegan no!-dijo kikyo mientras le daba un beso a sessho

-hola chicos, fue mi culpa- le decía mientras les daba un beso a cada uno

-hola kag, que raro vos-me decía inu-mejor vamos ala mesa, en el lugar de siempre nos vemos luego

-dale-decía

-bueno haber-decía sessho, mientras comenzaba a señalar unas milanesas un poco de pure de papa un jugo de naranja y una gelatina mix frutal-bien, gracias

-yo quiero lo mismo por favor-y espere que me sirvieran-gracias

-vamos amor?-me decía mientras me miraba

-si, claro-y en eso se nos paran dos personitas al frente

-valla, valla-decía una voz gruesa que estaba frente nuestro

-hola mi amor- le decían a sesh- aun estas acompañada de esta- me decía mientras me señalaba

-esta tiene- y no me dejo terminar

-ella te lo vuelvo a recordar es mi novia, y trátala con respeto, y nunca fui ni soy tu amor, te quedo claro kagura-le decía mientras me abrazaba y la miraba con una mirada dios no me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de ella

-vamos amor, no nos tardemos con las cosas que nos estorban-me decía mientras me llevaba de la mano, y yo aun no entendía nada

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

CON KAGURA Y NARAKU

-esa tipita te juro que me saca de los pelos-le decía mientras caminábamos a nuestra mesa

-no se que le ve, que tiene ella que no tenga yo, me lo podes decir-

-prefiero no contestarte, pero hermana tu que le viste a ese-

-no se, pero lo amo-

-tu y tus amores, prefiero no involucrarme en el tema-mientras nos sentábamos con nuestro grupo

-hola amor- le decía kanna, hacia ya como un año que estaba de novio con mi hermano naraku, parecería que uno nació para el otro, ambos serios, y le gustaban hacer maldades, al igual que a mí, una cuñada perfecta diría yo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

CON KAG Y LOS DEMAS

-chicos, provecho- le decía ya que habían comenzado ya a comer kikyo con inu

-gracias-respondieron ambos, y nos sentamos con sessho al frente de ellos, como el receso duraba un ahora ya que alguno buscaban información, y mas la comida y que se yo nos daban una hora, pero casi siempre esa hora la pasábamos en el banco de siempre, atrás de ellos había varios rosales con diferentes colores los pétalos, y había un gran árbol que es el que nos daba una sombra asombrosa, saque mi cuadernillo la cartuchera las hojas que me habían prestado y había comenzado a terminar esa materia así le podía devolver las hojas que me habían prestado

-bue, ya comenzó-dijo sessho, yo me limite a mirarlo y a darle un beso, pero uno que solamente rozo sus labios, para dejarlo con ganas de mas, pero como había hecho ese comentario no le di un beso mas, eso de que nos teníamos que hacer pasar por novios solo en el colé ya se nos había hecho costumbre, así que lo habíamos hecho oficial, a pesar de que solo llevábamos cinco días de novios y de conocernos, aunque eso hacia como mas fuerte nuestra relación al no conocernos, mientras lo hacíamos mas nos dábamos cuenta que teníamos cosas en común y eso nos gustaba a ambos.

había pasado quince minutos, yo no opinaba nada, solo hacia unos bocados y seguía con lo mió, ni atención a lo que decían les daba, y cuando se callaron decidí hablar

-chicos, yo se que estos días estuve re cortante-

-enserio?, no nos habíamos dado cuenta-decía inu-no se porque lo dirás- y comenzaron a reírse

-la verdad que no le veo la gracia pero bue- tome un poco del jugo y seguí- le prometí a sessho que se lo recompensaría, y lo estuve pensando y decidí hacer una cita de cuatro-y los mire a todos- que opinan?-y cortaba la milanesa

-bueno a mi me gusta la idea-decía kikyo apoyándome-a vos amor?-le decía a inu mientras le daba un pico

-a mi también, yo me uno-

-igual yo-dijo sessho y me dio una sonrisa

-que bien que hallan aceptado-y di un bocado a mi comida-bueno pensaba hacer unas cosas-y quede callada mientras todos me miraban-como ir al cine, luego ir a cenar, y después ir a dormir- y me reí, y ellos no entendían nada- no mentira no iríamos a dormir, iríamos a bailar, o hacer lo que quieran ustedes, yo solo doy esas ideas pero las que quieran ustedes esta bien- y para porque necesitaba tomar aire- lo que ustedes me digan esta bien, ya que yo los tengo que recompensar y eso es de acuerdo a los que ustedes deseen

-a mi me gusta la idea-decía kikyo con inu a la vez

-a mi también- y me daba un beso en la mejilla sessho

-bien- y les regale una sonrisa, mientras hablábamos de todo lo que podríamos hacer, yo aunque no opinaba mucho ya que tenia que terminar de completar la carpeta, sonó el timbre

-valla como paso el tiempo-decía mientras me fijaba la hora en mi reloj

-si la verdad que si, eso porque como pusiste un tema nos entretenemos sin notar como había pasado el tiempo- decía inu, ya hacia rato que todos habíamos terminado de comer, así que nos levantamos, tiramos las cosas ya que no eran renovables, y nos dirigimos cada grupo a su salón

-amor me sorprendiste con la idea-me decía sesh mientras me abrazaba

-que no te gusto-le dije mientras le hacia un puchero

-no es eso, no me lo esperaba-y me beso

-y si me gusto y mucho-y llegamos a mi salón, nos vemos luego

-claro-le di un beso y entre, tenia biología así que tenia que prestar atención, bue y así paso la clase aburrida, y otras tres mas ya se habían hecho las siete de la tarde, el horario de la salida, guarde las cosas y cuando me pare ya no había ni una mosca en el salón, pero había una personita apoyada en el marco de la entrada, tenia las manos en sus bolsillos, y se veía los mangos de su mochila, me miraba con una carita de ángel.

-que raro, ya se te hace costumbre hacerme esperar no- y me miraba como aun guardaba las cosas- o es acaso que me queres tenerme un momento a solas, por eso es que siempre demoras- y yo solo me reí

-quisieras tenerme a solas, en cualquier sentido-y solo me puso una expresión que no deseaba saber que se le cruzo por la cabeza aunque me imaginaba que era

-vamos ya, los chicos ya deben estar en la puerta, y pase por al lado suyo sin ni si quiera besarlo, y cuando logre hace un paso de diferencia, me tomo del brazo y me llevo a espaldas contra la puerta

-no se si tu lo haces a propósito, pero a mi me encanta quedar a solas con vos-y comenzó a besarme, yo le respondí de la misma manera- sabes, no me arrepiento de haberte salvado en aquella ocasión- me lo decía con los ojos cerrados, y comenzó a acercarse a mi hombro, una vez ahí apoyo su rostro y me susurro al oído- cada día te quiero un poco mas- provocando en mi un rojizo, para que después de eso me abrase con mas fuerza y yo solo quede inmóvil sin decir nada

Después de unos minutos, me soltó, me miro a los ojos y me sonrió

-mejor vamos, si no nos retaran los chicos-me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, yo no dije ni una sola palabra, solo pensaba en lo que había sucedido momentos antes, y en eso se me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, que no se si paso desapercibida por sessho

-HEY!!!!, que se piensan que los esperaremos todo el día-decía un enojado hombrecito, sessh y yo nos miramos y seguimos caminando, ambos creíamos que no debíamos decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, supongo que el también iba pensando lo mismo que yo

-no era para que no nos hablen-decía kikyo

-bueno, no lo hagan-volvió a hablar ella ya que vio que no le contestábamos, llegamos al hotel, yo lo mire le di un abrazo tan fuerte, como si ese fuera el ultimo, luego le di un beso y entre, kikyo quedo a fuera con los chicos

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

CON KIKYO Y LOS HERMANOS

-esta de rara, bueno chicos dentro de un rato los vemos, ustedes nos vienen a buscar o nos encontramos allá.

-nosotros venimos, nos vemos-decía yo y me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, les di la espalda, supongo que se estaban despidiendo

-podrías esperarme-me decía inuyasha, yo no le contestaba nada, kikyo ya se había dirigido a su departamento, y quedamos nosotros dos

-sera que siempre aras lo mismo, cuando estas con ella sos el chico mas dulce y amoroso que puede haber, y cuando te quedas solo(refiriéndose a que no se encuentra kag) volves a tu pose amarga y fría-yo solo lo miraba

-que fue lo que le dijiste, para que no se hablaran en todo el camino-me decía el

-eso a ti no te importa-y seguí mi camino

-oye espera un momento quieres-y me detengo

-que es lo que te pasa, por que aflojaste así por ella-… la verdad no se porque afloje tanto, no era esa clase de persona, y lo que es peor dentro de todo el tonto de mi hermano tenia razón, tarde o temprano kagome tendría que saber que no soy la clase de persona que cree que soy(iba pensando sessho)

-hay dios, que are con vos- ya estábamos afuera de la casa entre, el se encargaba de cerrar el portón y la casa, yo solo me dirigí de una a mi cuarto, entre, puse llave a la puerta, y me tire a la cama

-que diablos me esta pasando-agarraba la almohada y me la ponía sobre la cara-yo no soy así, porque actuó de una forma que no soy- y quede callado un rato- seria mejor que se lo diga, aunque no me creería, DIABLOS! Porque tuve que hacerme pasar por algo que no soy yo, porque –

-mejor yo…-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

CON KAG Y KIKYO

-prima, espérame-me decía kikyo mientras corría al ascensor, yo solo detén la puerta y ella paso

-que pasa, porque no hablaste en ningún momento-

-no se, la verdad no se-porque no hablamos, que paso con nosotros

-que fue lo que hablaron, acaso terminaron-me decía ella que no entendía nada, y yo estaba prácticamente en las mismas condiciones

-no, para nada, no me dijo nada malo, solo que no se arrepiente de nada, y cosas así, pero no se prima, hay algo que no entiendo-y suena la campanita avisándonos que ya habíamos llegado al piso de nuestro departamento, nos dirigimos

-ya llegamos- dijo kikyo, pero no obtuvo respuesta de nadie, nos sacamos los zapatos y nos colocamos las pantuflas, y nos fuimos a la cocina

-mami-decía yo mientras entraba

"una nota, que será"pensaba yo, lo tome y comencé a leerla

-chicas, zota y el abuelo me acompañaron a un viaje que salio de improviso, no se asusten no es nada grabe, calculo que en una semana ya estaremos de vuelta, queda el departamento a su cargo, en mi mesita de luz les deje toda la plata que necesitan, cualquier cosa las llamo- "mi madre se fue y no me llevo, no entiendo nada de nada… será que se dio cuenta que ya no quiero saber nada de ningún viaje, y decidió dejarme con kikyo en la casa, para que por un momento me quede en el mismo lugar " y en eso que pensaba kikyo me saco de los pensamientos

-así que quedamos sola, que emoción-yo no le dije nada- prima no lo crees?

-ah, si, si mejor me meto a la tina, necesito estar un buen rato en el agua

-como quieras-y me dirigí al baño, abrí la canilla y mientras se llenaba la bañera yo me desvestía, entre

-que pasa, porque estoy así, no lo entiendo- y me agarraba la cabeza

-porque te fuiste así madre, porque no me llevaste, será que te diste cuenta que me arte de andar como una muñeca de trapo- en eso comienza a sonar mi celu

-mmm me llaman, quien será, numero privado,-

-hola-

_-hola, kag-_

-hola sessho como estas-

_-bien, pensando en vos, necesitaba hablarte-_

-dime, que pasa-

_-no se, porque razón no hablamos en todo el camino-_

-no lo se, y veo que tu tampoco-

_-la verdad no se, creí que no hacia falta las palabras luego de lo que te dije-_

-yo pensé lo mismo, por ci..-no me dejo terminar

-_necesito decirte algo, algo que debes saber, si no te lo digo ya voy a explotar-_

_-…-_preferí que siga, no lo iba a interrumpir

-_yo soy, o era no se, un chico muy frió, no hablaba con nadie, y en el colé a pesar de que era un chico popular, siempre me mantuve frió, el día que vos llegaste por alguna razón no pude dejar de mirarte, e inclusive vi cuando chocaste con naraku, escuche como te hablaba y te estaba por defender, pero tu, no te quedaste atrás, y lo dejaste con la palabra en la boca, y después este busque en el recreo, y me dijeron que te vieron por el pasillo, y cuando llegue y vi como te sujetaba no lo pensé dos veces y me metí, la verdad no me arrepiento de hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que no soy ese chico dulce que crees, por lo menos no con los demás-_

-…-

_-podrías decirme algo-_

_-_la verdad, no esperaba lo que me dijiste, aunque gracias por serlo, así que eres un chico frió, valla, a eso si que no se que decir-

_-pero vos tenes algo que hace que yo cambie mi personalidad y…-_

-eso te molesta?-

_-eso es lo mas extraño para nada, me agrada estar así, con vos-_

-entonces esta bien, mira yo te estoy conociendo con el pasar de los días, y sos una persona a la cual adoro, aprecio e incluso comencé a amarlo, pero no quiero que estés incomodo, por como estas conmigo, no porque seas frió, dignifica que voy a dejar de quererte-

_-yo también te comencé a amar, y te lo dije-_

_-_ya lo se, y gracias por hacerlo- en eso golpean la puerta-espérame un segundo-

-que pasa prima-

-niña hace dos horas que estas ahí dentro, y falta una hora para que vengan los chicos, quieres salir de una buena vez

-bueno, ya salgo

-perdón, sessho tengo que-

_-irte, si yo también, mi hermano me dice que falta una hora para ir a buscarlas, y aun no me eh bañado-_

-bue, yo estoy en la bañera, nos vemos, besos, te amo, chau-

_-besos para vos también, en donde mas te gusten, te amo chau nenita-_ y cortamos, me jabone el cuerpo, me lave el pelo y Salí envuelta con los tuallones

-bueno, hasta que te desocupas-me decía kikyo que estaba acostada en su cama viendo tv.

-mejor, me voy a bañar-abrí el placard, saque una pollera negra, que me va debajo de la rodilla, una musculosa negra, unas sandalias con pulseras del mismo color, me puse mi ropa interior, y cuando me sente junto al modular para comenzar a maquillarme, entro kikyo

-que te vas a poner prima-

-yo me voy a poner lo que esta sobre mi cama-

-ah, yo me voy a poner un pescador verde, con una remerita en colo naranja, y unas sandalias del mismo color de la remera, que decís-

-si, esta bien- y me comencé a colocar la base, mientras ella se cambiaba, me di la vuelta – y que tal- valla estar hermosa, y eso que aun no te vestiste- y nos reímos

-me había colocado la base, un poc de rubor, delinee mis ojos de negro, para resaltarlos, y me puse un iluminador en los parpados, me delinee también los labios con el lápiz rojo, y me puse el labial, me había dejado el pelo suelto, me puse unos pendientes en forma de pelotita, de color blanco, un collar del mismo color y forma, y unas pulseras anchas una de color negro y otra blanca, en el brazo derecho, y me comencé a cambiar, mientras kikyo se maquillaba

-prima que ora es- y me fije en el reloj que esta cerca de la ventana

-son las nueve menos cuarto- y me puse el perfume, una fragancia muy dulce

-bueno yo ya estoy-me decía mientras se taba la vuelta

-yo también- y nos dirigimos al living, nos sentamos en el sofá, prendimos la tv, y pusimos las carteras sobre la mesita que estaba a los pies del sofá.

En eso suena el timbre

-voy yo- decía ella yo no le dije nada

-mi amor, sessho- y le daba un beso a cada uno- pasen-

-permiso-dijeron ambos hermanos y se dirigieron al living

-amor-me decía sessh, y me dio un beso re tierno

-hola cuñada-me decía inu una vez que terminamos de saludarnos sessh y yo

-hola inu-

-bueno, nos vamos al cine ya, a las nueve y media comienzan todas las películas-decia kikyo, así que nos levantamos salimos del hotel, sessho e inu habían venido a buscarnos en un deportivo que le habían regalado para los diecisiete a sessh de color negro

Mientras íbamos en el ascensor, sessh me susurro al oído

-estas mas hermosa que nunca hoy-yo solo le sonríe y le respondí

-tu tambien- llevaba unos pantalones medio sueltos a cuadritos a color camel y blanco y una chomba blanca, y el inuyasha llevaba unos shins oscuros y una remera con unos dibujos rarísimos, bajamos y nos fuimos al deportivo, y llegamos al cine en diez minutos

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una vez en el cine

-bien veamos las carteleras-decía yo mientras me dirigía a un afiche enrome que había cerca de la cabina donde sacaríamos los boletos, en la sala uno había una de terror, en lados una de amor, en la tres de aventura, en la cuatro de dibujitos, y en la cinco una de acción

-yo quiero la de terror- decía yo

-no ni loca prima que entramos ahí, la de amor es mas linda- me decía kikyo

-bueno, yo apunto mas a la de acción-decía inu

-yo prefiero la de aventura- al final ninguno quería lo mismo

-bueno que hacemos- decía kikyo

-haber, ya se- y me dirigí al kiosco

-disculpa me darías dos pajitas, y me prestarías una tijera-

-si claro- va la chica busca lo que le pedí y me los da-aquí tienes-

-gracias-corta ambas pajitas por la mitad, dejándolas en la misma altura, y a una la corte aun mas cortita, y volví al grupo

-bien, como no decidimos, el que saque la pajita mas cortita, es el que decide, están de acuerdo?-

-si-dijeron los tres

-las coloque y sacamos-

-bien, gane, gane, wiii- decía kikyo

-que veremos entonces amor-le decía inu

-no es obvio, la romántica- sessho e inu se fueron a sacar los boletos, y nosotras nos dirigimos al kiosco

-me das dos palomitas grandes dulces, y dos grandes saladas, dos cocas, y una fanta y una spritee-le decia ala chica

-aquí tienes, gracias-

-cuanto es-decia sessh que no tenia idea de donde salio

-seria quince pesos-y le dio

-bien gracias, chau-le dijo

-chau, gracias a ustedes chicos

las palomitas dulces era para mi cuñado y mi prima, y las saladas para nosotros, las cosas también eran para ellos, y la fanta para sessh y la sprite para mi, entramos vimos la función, todo re tranquilo, y a la mitad, sessho me abraza y yo pongo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, cuando termino nos dirigimos al hotel

-bueno, la pase muy bien- me decía sessho ya que habíamos quedado solos en el auto

-yo también, y aun mas porque estuviste tu-

Y nos comenzamos a besar

-mejor me voy, nos vemos el lunes corazón si-y nos volvimos a dar un beso que duro mas de cinco minutos, pero por falta de aire tuvimos que terminarlo

-si claro, chau amor- y me baje del auto

-chau cuñadito-y le di un beso, kikyo se despidió de el

-chau sessho-y entramos al hotel, mientras que ellos se iban

. -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Holaaa… bue acá esta la actualización, me querrán matar las lectoras, pero es que la verdad que s eme vino una idea, que es mi otro fic, y ya como que comencé a dejar de darle atención a este, al punto que ya no quería seguirlo… pero me dejaron un reviews y bue… aca esta el capi 5… prometo no dejarlo a este, pero puede que si me demore un poquito, ya que ando con el tema del colé, enzima parece que repito, me van a liquidar en casa, así que por ende me sacaran la comp., aparte estoy pensando en trabajar, cosa que deje de depender de mis viejos, en lo que seria darme mis gustos… asi que si comienzo eso también me sacara un poco ce tiempo, pero tratare de actualizarlo cada semana, gracias a todos

Besos

Cuídense

FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER!!!!

P/D:por cierto casi todos me dijeron que les gustaba la forma de ser de sessh, y bue como que no se… tratare de transformarlo en lo q es el en realidad, aunque no perdera ese toque de chico dulce con kag… bechitos


End file.
